


Beautiful

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael-centric, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Riding, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hateful comments on twitter leave Mikey feeling down and insecure, his boyfriends decide to show him just how beautiful he really is.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where they all take turns fucking Michael to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My first ot4! 
> 
> I don't really know what to say other than I hope it's not too terrible and I hope you enjoy it!

Michael felt horrible, tour had only just begun and already people were saying he couldn’t sing, wasn’t as easy on the eye as the others, and who knows what else. For every hateful tweet there were probably a hundred loving, supportive ones from fans, but the harsh words still cut like knives. His eyes began to sting with tears as he sat on his hotel bed, scrolling through twitter, words swirling in his mind ‘ _ useless, ugly, talentless, no good, worthless.’  _

 

It was at that moment Ashton burst through the door,  “I forgot my…. Mikey? What’s wrong my love?” He was at Michael’s side in a second, enveloping the younger man in his strong arms, 

“I thought you were going out?” Michael said quietly, 

“I forgot my wallet, and I didn’t realise until we got there. And I thought  _ you  _ were just tired? What’s the matter baby?” Michael said nothing, just handed Ashton his phone, twitter still open, the drummer read the first tweet, a scowl forming on his face as he did so, ‘ _ That Michael Clifford, ew! I don’t get why all the girls go so mad on him, the other dudes in 5sos are much better looking, and he can’t even sing!’  _

“Oh Mikey! Don’t you listen to them babe, you are amazing, your voice is beautiful and so are you.” Ashton gently wiped the tears from his face,

“Thanks Ash, I don’t feel it though.” Mikey sighed deeply,

“Will you let me show you?” Ashton gently slid his hand under Michael’s t-shirt, “Because you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” 

“Aren’t Luke and Cal gonna be waiting for you at the bar?” Michael sighed again as he leant into Ashton’s touch, 

“Shit.” Ash picked up his phone and typed a quick message to Luke, ‘ _ I’m staying here, some wankers have been saying horrible shit about Mikey on twitter and he’s feeling down, I need to show him how beautiful he is’  _ “There, now they won't be expecting me back.” 

“Th..thanks Ash.” Michael sniffled, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other, until the noise of Ashton’s phone made them jump, “It’s Luke,” Ashton said as he took it from his pocket and read the message which said ‘ _ I just looked on twitter, we’re coming back!’  _ “Luke and Cal are coming back.” He dropped his phone onto the bedside table before turning back to Mikey, “Shall we give them a little show to come back to hmm? I’m sure they’d love to see our gorgeous boy all laid out and waiting for them.” Before Michael could answer he found himself on his back with Ashton hovering over him, kissing him.

 

By the time Luke and Calum arrived back from the bar, Michael was naked and writhing on the bed with three of Ashton’s long fingers buried in his ass. “I see you guys started without us,” Luke said with a chuckle as he walked over to the bed and leant down to kiss Michael before whispering “Hey gorgeous” against his lips, 

“Lukey!” Michael grabbed at him with a gasp as Ashton jammed his fingers against his prostate.

“I think you’re just in time actually, I thought we could take turns showing Mikey just how beautiful he is,” the oldest man said, getting nods from the youngest two in response, “is that ok with you baby?” 

“Yeah, y..yeah, I want you first Ash, please.” 

“Alright,” Ash withdrew his fingers causing Michael to whimper at the loss, “Shh gorgeous, we’re all gonna fill you up good ok?” Michael looked confused as Ashton stood up after retrieving their lube from the bedside table, “Can you stand up for me Mikey? I’ve got an idea.” Luke helped Michael up as Ashton got rid of his own clothes, with a little help from Calum who then kissed him. 

 

“C’mere Mikey.” Ash held a hand out and pulled the blue haired man close as soon as he took it, kissing him before spinning him around and walking them to the full length mirror that was in front of the bed, “Gonna show you just how fucking sexy you are baby, put your hands up here for me.” He gestured to the wall either side of the mirror and Mikey planted his hands there, leaning forward, he looked to the side, where Luke and Calum had moved to the couch, and let out a moan at the sight of Calum in Luke’s lap as they kissed.

Ashton slicked up his cock before nudging Michael’s legs apart and drizzling some lube down his crack for good measure, “You ready baby?” he nudged the tip of his dick against his boyfriend’s hole. 

“Yeah Ash do it.” Ashton pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust as he pulled Michael on to him by his hips, “Shit!” Mikey gasped loudly, “Give me a moment?” 

“Sure thing love,” Ash moved his hand from Michael’s hip around his body as he spoke “Look how gorgeous you are Mikey, I love your body, your perfect chest, your neck is my favourite place to bite cos you look so sexy when it’s all purple,” he paused for a moment to mouth at Mikey’s neck and started to thrust slowly as he continued talking.

 

“Your lips, your cute little nose, your eyes,” his hand trailed along Mikey’s arm now, “Your arms, fuck, your tattoos are so hot, I love to trace them with my tongue.” His thrusts sped up as he dropped his hand from Mikey’s outstretched arm and placed it on his stomach, “Your little tummy is so damn cute,” he trailed his hand down to Michael’s cock and began to fist it in time with his thrusts, which were gaining force, “God I love every bit of you Mikey.” 

“Shit Ash, fuck!” Michael finally looked up and met Ashton’s eyes in the mirror, 

“See? So. Fucking. Beautiful.” Ash punctuated each word with a hard thrust, whimpers fell from Mikey’s mouth as the drummer repeatedly hit his prostate.

“Ash Ash f..fuck I’m gonna come.” 

“C’mon Mikey, come for me gorgeous,” Ash sped up his thrusts and his hand on Michael’s cock to bring him to his climax “That’s it baby, so sexy.” he coaxed, 

“Fuck Ash!” Mikey came with a shout, almost falling forward into the mirror before Ash caught him and held him tight. A few more thrusts and Ash followed, stilling as he came into Mikey with a groan, he pulled out as gently as he could before turning Mikey around in his arms and kissing him deeply.

 

Michael felt arms wrap around him from behind and a warm body press against his back, he knew straight away that it was Luke, “Lukey.” He murmured, tipping his head back onto the taller man’s shoulder as Ash let him go and went to join Calum on the couch.

“You alright baby?” Luke asked as he held him close, 

“Hmm.” Mikey hummed in response, 

“Ready for more?” Luke slid a hand down to Michael’s cock and started to stroke him back to hardness, 

“Yeah.” The word came out in a raspy exhale as Michael pushed his hips forward,

“Love how eager you are for me Mikey, want you to ride me.” 

“Fuck, please Luke.” Riding Luke was definitely one of Michael’s favourite things.

Luke stepped away from Mikey and sat on the end of the bed before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up, “Get over here then.” 

 

Michael didn’t need to be told twice, he straddled Luke but was stopped by the younger man before he could do anything else, “Turn around baby, I like Ash’s idea of making you watch in the mirror.” He turned and Luke wrapped an arm around his stomach, guiding him, as his other hand positioned his cock for Michael to sink down onto.

“Fuck.” Michael whimpered as he lowered himself onto Luke, Luke couldn’t help himself as he thrust up to meet him, “Shit Luke!” Michael cried out, 

“Fuck Mikey, I’m not gonna last long, god watching you and Ash got me so hot.” Luke rasped into Michael’s ear as he waited a moment before starting to move, “Yeah, that’s it Mikey” Luke planted his hands on Michael’s hips as the blue haired man began to bounce on his cock, “See how good you look riding my cock baby?” their eyes met in the mirror as a string of moans escaped Mikey’s lips, “So fucking gorgeous.” 

 

Michael’s gaze snapped to the side as he heard a moan from the two men on the sofa, Ashton had Calum’s cock in his hand and was stroking it languidly. 

“Mikey,” Luke bit down hard on his shoulder to get his attention back, “Be a good boy for me and pay attention.” He reached for Mikey’s cock as he started to thrust up to meet the movements of the man on top of him, “Are you gonna come for me beautiful?” A few moments later Michael did just that, a cry of Luke’s name on his lips, and Luke followed just seconds later. 

 

Calum made his way over and hoisted Michael off of Luke, setting him on the bed as Luke headed towards the couch where Ashton was waving a wet wipe at him. 

“Think you’ve got enough energy left to get on your hands and knees for me? Calum asked, 

“Yeah, I think so.” Mikey got on all fours and Calum climbed onto the bed behind him. 

“Fuck Mikey,” Calum pushed two fingers into his hole, “So wet and open for me.” He pumped his fingers a few times and Mikey felt himself quickly getting hard again for the third time that night. Pulling his fingers out, Calum slapped Michael’s ass before taking hold of his hips and pushing into him. 

“Cal, I won’t last long.” Mikey panted out as Calum immediately took up a fast pace, slamming into him hard with every thrust, 

“Me neither baby, it’s ok, fuck you feel so good around me.” Cal slid a hand around from Mikey’s hip to wrap around his cock, “You look so sexy right now.” 

“Shit Cal fu...fuck.” Michael whimpered, his legs and arms were shaking both from the effort of holding himself up and from the approach of his third orgasm of the night.

“C’mon Mikey, come for me sexy.” Calum was pounding into his prostate with every thrust and it tipped Michael over the edge, a loud whimper coming from his lips as he came again, falling flat against the mattress immediately after. Calum followed him down and thrust into him a few more times before coming himself. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Michael panted as Calum carefully pulled out of his now sore hole, 

“Shh baby, you’re ok.” Calum kissed his back and rubbed soothing circles on his hip, 

“That was hot.” they both turned to look towards the sofa at the sound of Luke’s voice, he and Ash were cuddled up in their post orgasmic bliss, content looks on both their faces. 

 

Calum went into the bathroom, dampening a wash cloth with warm water and coming back to clean gently Mikey up. He then picked up his boyfriend and carried him over to the other bed where Luke and Ashton joined them. Michael layed on Calum’s chest as Ashton lay behind him and wrapped his arms around him, being both big spoon and little spoon as Luke snuggled in behind him.

“Do you feel beautiful now love?” Ashton asked, nuzzling into the back of Mikey’s neck, 

“Yeah,” Michael yawned, “And very tired. But thank you guys, I love you all so much.” 

“We love you too Mikey.” Calum kissed the top of his head, 

“Definitely.” Luke agreed, and reached across Ashton to give his side a squeeze,

“So much.” Ashton added. 

“Hmm, sleep now.” Mikey said making them all chuckle. 

They fell asleep like they always did, all four of them cuddled up together in one bed, they’d deal with the mess the mess they’d made of the other bed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought?


End file.
